Insanity
by Chibi Authoress Beamie
Summary: What happens when I stick all of my made up bionicle characters in one house along with all seven Toa, Takua, and a couple of half wolf girls? Just what the title says! Oneshot, rating for safety, totally crazy.


**_A_****_n explanation:_**

Hi. BEFORE you ask, no, this comedy does not and will not ever make sense. Oh, you wanted to know what it's about? Well, here.

First, imagine your neighborhood. Okay, following me so far? This is where it gets confusing, okay?  
Anyways. Then imagine a huge two-story house with bright yellow/gold paint suddenly appears across the street, complete with about, uh..  
Well, complete with over 18 kids living in it.  
You still following all this? Yes no yes? Okay.  
Then this news station appears. Well, more like some nut on your street called them over because quite obviously this is what is known as 'breaking news'.

So now we've got a live newscast going on about this house and it's occupants.

This is that newscast.

You got all that? Yeah, basically I was writing out this little silly story where this girl named Mariah was interviewing one of my characters and I thought, hey, what if all my characters could, you know, get together or live together in one house and stuff? (yes there WAS actually way over the number of made-up bionicle characters listed below _before_ I started this, and I only made up FOUR for this, just so I could have normal un-made-up characters that AREN'T insane. See, if I've got insane made-up ones the un-made-up ones can be normal! gasp) Then I thought, no that wouldn't work because fights would break out every five seconds, then I thought, HEY THAT SOUNDS LIKE A COMEDY! So here I am.

What? How this is even in the bionicle section? Well, you see, all of my characters in this were either:

1, in a bionicle fanfic I wrote but never released so they're kind of related to the Toa, ha ha

or 2, sort of like 'human toa', and besides I have the Toa in this too because all my characters interact with the Toa in some way. So there. And the Toa are in this! Mwuahaha!

So, uhm, I'll give a little teensy bit of info 'bout the characters, 'cause otherwise you are GOING to be confused.

* * *

Lisa Macintosh:  
One of my FAVORITEST Creations, she's been in a **lot** of different stories, resulting in when she's in this house she's split into three! This girl first appeared in my Epic about a girl who is transported to Mata-Nui, guess who the girl was:-P Currently Taka's girlfriend, hee-hee.. 

Comedy-Lisa, a.k.a Cee-Ell:  
This is one of the splits of Lisa I mentioned. Why? Because I gave the character of Lisa to a friend for a comedy. This girl is crazy, probably because she's surrounded by idiots, danger magnets, and total insanity most of the day. And that's just in my friend's comedy!

Goes hyper after drinking Coca-Cola, totally obsessed with Takua and Kopaka, and, erm.. Well I can't think of anything else about her so we'll leave it at that, yes?

Lisa Xiarga, a.k.a Ell-Xia Ell-zee-ah/ Lee/ Elzee:  
This is the third split, used in my private world where kids get superpowers and Lisa actually likes the one based on Lewa. Haha. -Stupid Lisa M. and Taka not letting me make my Epic a Lisa/Lewa pairing.. -.-;;- Anyways, she's pretty much just like Lisa M.. But DEFINITELY not like Cee-Ell! Elzee does rather like helping the one based on Takua play tricks on others though. By the way I'm never releasing that Epic with these kids in them so shut up about copyrights.

Laku:  
See Elzee. Based on Lewa, has same personality and shtuff. Elzee's boyfriend. giggle EXTREMELY HYPER AT TIMES. You've had your warning.

Tahe:  
See Elzee. From now I'm shortening that to S.E. Anyways, TOTAL PYROMANIAC. In other words he and Tahu get along great, when the twin hot-heads aren't fighting that is. Just so yah know, with most of these guys/gals they get along with their Toa partners like brothers and sisters would. They love each other, but they do fight quite a lot. -shrug-

Takeau:  
S.E... Anyways. This kid was based on Takua (haha, mix up the 'u' and 'a' and add an 'e' and PRESTO!), really mischievous and that coupled with his powers of Invisibility makes him a total pest. Add Takua into the picture and this house in INSANE WITH A CAPITAL 'I'!

Gale:  
S.E. Based on Gali, she's the bookworm of the house and is pretty darn smart. Doesn't appear to really 'like' anyone, though there are rumors about a possible Gale/Kapaku pairing. -snicker- But who would believe that? -looks around nervously-

Kapaku:  
S.E. Based on Kopaka, this kid rarely talks to anyone 'sept Gale and Kopaka, and doesn't leave his room much. Says the stupid heater in the rest of the house comes on too often. -hmph- Would be considered a 'geek' by most if it wasn't for the fact he'd freeze you as soon as look at you every time he saw you if you ever said that. Currently attempting to build a R2-D2-like robot to help with his technological projects.

Onai:  
Heehee, this is a character I made up just for this comedy so Onua wouldn't feel left out. She's the only one whose gender doesn't correspond with her Toa, loves her 'big bro' Onua, the dark, and archeology. Normally pretty calm but if you get her on a sugar high, watch out! Also has a rather bad case of arachnophobia (fear of spiders).

Joshua:  
Another character made up just for this comedy! But this time so Pohatu wouldn't feel left out. -OooOoh, Joshua's got a normal name, gasp-and-shock!- well, uh, I guess you know what I'll say here pretty much. He doesn't mind water as much as Pohatu does, but loves to run and play sports just as much as Pohatu! However, he does go ballistic at the sight of sharp objects and, err, blueberry muffins. Don't ask.

* * *

:DISCLAMER: I do not own Bionicle or any of it's characters, sadly, but I _do_ own everyone else, **especially the ones mentioned above and extremely especially my news crew AND MYSELF and also the story idea **so SHUT UP AND G'WAY! NO STEALING THEM UNDER PENALTY OF GIANT DIAMOND-MAGNIFIED LASERS AND SWEET-N-LOW CANNONS:

* * *

Oh, and by the way, there isn't any other pairings other than the ones I sort of mentioned above- Lisa/Taka and Elzee/Laku-who-is-technically-really-just-like-a-human-Lewa. This is because I can't decide who the heck Gali should be paired with, and no I don't want any suggestions! (also the other female characters aren't really going to be paired because I SAID SO!) It's just that everyone pairs her with someone different and my opinions on pairing depend on the quality of the fiction that had the pairing in it. So obviously I get very confuzzled...  
..If you must know, when I first got into Bionicle I seriously considered Tahu/Gali, then I decided Kopaka/Gali, which turned into Kapaku/Gale, then I was stuck between Taka/Gali and Onua/Gali, and now I'm toying with the idea of Onua/Gali only. I'm so confused..  
And if you must know I simply CANNOT imagine Gali with Pohatu, if you like that pairing. I'm sorry. It's due to TOO MANY COMEDIES WITH POHATU BEING THE STUPID ONE IN THEM! ;; it wears off on one after a while, you know? While I don't make Pohatu stupid in ANY of my works—he's ALWAYS been one of my faves, but still, I just can't imagine Gali with Pohatu because of those comedies.. END!

* * *

-And now on to the comedy, because the other two made-up-for-this-comedy-only characters shall explain themselves just fine!- 

"The scene: A large two-story house.

The reason it suddenly appeared last night: No-one knows.

The reason _we're_ here: Because we're paid to, ha ha. No, back to seriousness.. We're here to find out why the house is here.

_..Hey, did you catch that? Is that camera on? Good. Now, focus it so that it'll look into the window. It's their living room, yeah. Yes, I know it's really rude. Do it anyways._"

The camera man sighed. Why had he taken this job? First he was paired with this self-centered cover-boy idiot, now he had to spy in on some person's house, never mind that it just appeared over-night... Grumbling he focused the camera anyways while his partner droned on about the people inside the house.

* * *

Inside the large golden-hued house.. 

"TAKEAU YOU GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" A girl with long golden hair and dark green highlights screamed, chasing after a smaller kid with dirt-brown hair who was laughing and running about with a small plush toy.  
"Nuh-uh! Not 'till you tell me what you, Lisa C, and Lisa M were talking and giggling so much about!" the kid, apparently Takeau called out, teasingly jumping up onto the couch and dangling the toy above the girl's head.  
"NO WAY!" the girl replied angrily, knocking Takeau's legs out from under him and taking the toy back.  
"Owww! No fair, Lee!" Takeau grumbled at 'Lee'. Unfortunately the girl was already triumphantly dashing off and didn't hear..

* * *

"Wow, pretty crazy hunh?" The camera-man commented from outside, though the microphone didn't pick it up. Rather lucky for him, because judging from the "star of the show"s reaction the poor camera-man (named Joe) would've been smacked to kingdom come right then and there if the microphone _had_. 

"And now, we'll move on to another room of this crazy household that has just appeared today, and hopefully learn more about these strange kids." The 'star of the show' (named Tony) said determinedly into the microphone, motioning for Joe to follow him over to a different window. Judging from it's appearance it was a bedroom or something.

"_Come on and focus the camera already!_" Tony growled at the unwilling camera-man, who sighed and focused it. "_Why can't you show a little interest in these anomalies for once?_" he added in an undertone. Joe shrugged as best he could without destabilizing the camera. Wasn't that he wasn't interested, this just was an uncomfortable situation, was all, he thought to himself before making sure the picture was steady.

* * *

"OooOOoh! So Nika is coming over again next week?" a girl who looked almost identical to 'Lee' squealed, sitting on one of the three beds that were in the room and talking to another girl who likewise had the same long golden hair and green eyes and was also sitting on the bed. However, one girl had light blue and pink highlights and the other no highlights at all. The girl with no highlights nodded. "She sent an email today, Cee-Ell." She said excitedly. "Gosh Lees, I would've thought she'd be scared off after _last_ time." Cee-Ell mused, grinning. 

Lees groaned. "I'm surprised we're still out here at all, especially after Tahe and Tahu burnt down the house.." She said, then added, "Stop calling me Lees though. I'm _Lisa_, you're Cee-Ell, and Lisa X is either Ell-Xia Authoress note: I pronounce it El - Zee-ah. shrug Pronounce it how you like., Elzee, or Lee, remember?" Cee-Ell sighed and nodded. "Sorry. It's still kind of confusing though with all of us being practically the same person, isn't it?" "True. Anyways, at least Nika's coming over again." Lisa said, rolling her eyes skyward. Cee-Ell laughed. "Oh yes! We'll have to make sure Takeau doesn't have any stupid pranks to pull this time and _especially_ make sure Takua doesn't make Tahu and Tahe try to burn him again, that's what started the fire remember?" Cee-Ell said with a grin.

Lisa groaned. "Takua and Takeau sure are handfuls." She muttered. "What with Takeau driving Lee nuts every five minutes and Takua either annoying Taka or the Living Flamethrowers.." Cee-Ell smirked. "Living Flamethrowers! That's a new one, I'll have to try that out on them sometime. Really does describe them. Anyways, have you seen Takua recently? I can't seem to find him at all!" Cee-Ell said sadly, looking about as if hoping Takua would just pop out of mid-air.

Lisa sighed. "Nika's keeping him in her house for some reason. Apparently she's got Roy and Sheik over there too, it's making Lily and Merry impossi-" "NIKA'S GOT HIM?" Cee-Ell shrieked, cutting Lisa off suddenly.

Lisa grumbled for a moment about 'crazy fan-girls' before replying, "Yeah, 'pparently her brothers are annoying him to death and visa-versa... Oh stop going all rabid on me!" Cee-Ell glared and stopped muttering for the moment. "Nika had better bring him with her." She growled angrily. Lisa groaned. "Oh fine, seeing as you'll be harping on about it for ages I'm going to go find Taka." She said stubbornly before walking out of the room, soon followed by Cee-Ell who was muttering something about 'sending an email to that idiotic rabid fan-girlish _baka_ authoress', leaving the room empty.

* * *

Joe turned the camera back to Tony, who went on talking self-absorbedly. "And so you see, those girls are most likely triplets, and there appear to be quite a few people living here. Now we move on to our next subjects!" he said into the microphone before leading the crew to yet another window. There seemed to be an endless amount of them. The girls hadn't exactly sounded like triplets to Joe, but really, he couldn't complain. Though, he was getting very interested in the kids living there. For example, how had 'Tahe' and 'Tahu' (probably twins, Tony had informed him) set the house on fire? Who was Tee-Oh-Bee? And why did Cee-Ell and Elzee/ Ell-Xia/ Lee have such weird names? 

He focused in on the window without prompting this time and watched in unabated interest. Maybe this job wasn't half-bad after all.

* * *

"Sooo.. You're sure this won't burn the house down again?" a kid with flaming red hair and green eyes asked an orange-and-red biomechanical figure with a pair of silver swords, both of them grinning. 

"Fifty percent sure, p'rhaps even seventy because there's no other flammables about." The biomech figure said after a small pause with a frown and a shrug. "But when has that ever stopped us, eh Tahe?" he added, grinning again.

Tahe, obviously the human kid with the fiery red hair, matched the grin exactly. "Never! C'mon Tahu, let's try it!" he said excitedly, turning back to the large pile of wood they had in the middle of the room. They had evidently stripped the floor down to bare earth just for this, as there was a large pile of wood floorboards on the farthest corner of the room, and a rolled-up carpet in the other corner.

After that Tahu picked up his swords off of the floor, and they both ignited immediately. I bet you can't imagine even _one_ flaming sword, can you? Well, imagine a long tongue of flame attached to a sword hilt, and you've got it. Imagining it properly now? Good. We'll go back to the story then.

Tahe smirked and suddenly his hands became twin balls of fire, and he looked over at Tahu. "On three, then?"

"Sure."

"One.."

"Two.."

"THREE!", and with that Tahe and Tahu both ignited the pile of wood, turning it into a bonfire.

"WAHOO!" Tahe said, dancing about as his hands de-ignited, both miraculously unburned. Tahu grinned and nodded. "They really should let us make bonfires in the backyard more often." He mused, shaking his head sadly. Tahe stopped his dance and nodded. "Yeah. Too bad Nika took Roy, we coulda had a bigger fire." He added to Tahu's statement just as sadly.

However, before either could elaborate on the subject someone opened the door. It was another biomechanical figure, this one a mixture of dark and light blue with a pair of axes for weapons, as well as a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. Both yelped and jumped backwards at the sight of the bonfire.

"Err.. Hi Gale and Gali!" Tahe ventured, looking worriedly over at Tahu, who was looking just as worried.

The young girl, presumably either Gale or Gali, immediately strode into the room angrily, glaring daggers at Tahe. "Tahe! I thought surely after _last_ time you would've learned at last to STOP MAKING STUPID BONFIRES _INDOORS!_" she said, frowning and turning to Tahu. "And you!" she began, before the blue biomech figure pointed out quickly, "Maybe we should put the fire out first, Gale."

Gale, evidently the young girl, turned around and nodded, looking crossly over at the bonfire. "Of course Gali.. Before these 'living flamethrowers' (as one of the Lisa's put it) burn the second floor to a crisp instead of after, I suppose?" She said, striding back to Gali.

Gali smirked and nodded. "Of course." She said cheerfully as Gale's fists were suddenly enveloped in a pair of watery balls. Then both shot a blast of water at the flames, putting them out before they even had a chance to try for the ceiling/floor of the second level. Unfortunately it appeared that their aim was a bit off, seeing as they also somehow managed to 'accidentally' drench Tahe and Tahu, who both yelped and began a heated argument.

* * *

Joe turned the camera automatically over to Tony, still gaping at the weird elemental beings arguing fiercely inside the house, suddenly realizing how Tahe and Tahu set the house on fire. 

Unfortunately Tony was likewise at a loss, thankfully he pulled himself together in time. Really though, what the people watching channel 138 thought is beyond me. Anyways.

"Err, right! Well you saw it with your own eyes folks, and quite frankly while we figure out what the heck we just saw we'll move on to another room." Tony said hurriedly as they moved along, seriously hoping that the next room wouldn't have more impossibly super-hero-like kids.

* * *

"AIYEEEEEEEEE!" 

"AHHHH!" A kid with dark brown hair yelped, falling off of his chair while the only other person in the room—Ell-Xia/Lee—laughed, looking at a computer screen, the speakers having just screamed loud enough to break one's eardrums. Of course, the other kid had been looking too, but then he fell off his chair. "That wasn't funny, Elzee!" the kid said angrily, getting up off of the floor. 'Elzee' just laughed all the harder. "Oh, oh, your face.. Whoever made that animation was a genius!" she managed before collapsing onto another chair in the room. "Well, I must admit that that is a good prank, have someone look for something really hard then suddenly put in a picture of someone screaming real quick and add sound effects.." the boy admitted, suddenly grinning. "Don't show Takeau that one." He added, laughing too now.

Elzee grinned. "Bit late now, Laku, he's the first one I showed to get him back for stealing my plushie." She said cheerfully. "Worked rather well too."

'Laku' groaned. "Greeeaaatt, I guess the house will burn down again then." he grumbled. Elzee just laughed.

Suddenly Tahu walked in, dripping wet and grumbling, probably on his way to the closet that had towels in it, even though none of them knew it existed until that moment because, well, I put it in there when Tahu got all wet because though I don't like him I do have a heart so there.

Anyways.

"Wait Tahu! You gotta see this it's great c'monc'monc'mon!" Laku said suddenly, dragging the annoyed and complaining Tahu over to the computer and opening the file again.

Tahu blinked, looking at the picture. "Uh, it's a living room, great, now let me go get a stupid towel-" he began as patiently as he could, trying to get up.

Laku shoved him back into the chair hurriedly. "No, no! There's something odd about it, me and Elzee found it, now you look! C'mon even Takeau found it!" he pleaded.

Not wanting to be outdone by Elzee and what's more Takeau, Tahu groaned and looked closely at the screen.

"I don't see-" he began, but then..

"AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the speakers screamed, a weird ghost-like picture flashing suddenly onto the screen for about .10 seconds.

Tahu yelped and tumbled off the chair backwards in shock. Looked like he was gonna stay there for a while too.

Elzee poked him warily. "Err, I think that scared him a bit too much." She said, looking up at Laku worriedly.

Laku laughed nervously. "Hey, he's muttering something.." he pointed out, listening hard.

Elzee listened too, confused at the words. "What the heck does 'Frell' mean? 'ghost' and 'Muaka' and 'kill' I understand, but-" she began, but Laku just grabbed Elzee and ran out of the room.

"Best to get out of here before he wakes up."

* * *

((It was a pretty good thing that the news crew had already given up on commenting, because otherwise you can imagine what they'd say about the biomech figures.  
I'd rather not have the news tomorrow saying that aliens have invaded though, so, hmm.. I'll have to figure out how to get those tapes away, hmmmm!)) 

Outside, everyone was gaping at the strange biomech figure and wondering why the heck it was now eating the couch, and severely hoping it wouldn't crash into the window and, obviously being insane, eat them all too. Then someone got an idea, an idea that pretty much led to this whole mess.

"Hey, why don't some of us just go back, get the closed-circuit super-secret tiny-as-ants hidden cameras and then we can get a nice break in the tech van while everyone thinks we're filming?" Suggested Bob. Everyone gaped at him; you see Bob wasn't the brightest one, for example he thought 2 times 2 was 186 and that 'Bob' was spelt 'Bbo', and there's many more reasons that I won't get into.

((**_A/N:_** I put in 'bbo' because I kept typo-ing 'Bob' as 'Bbo' because I was typing too fast. Got rather annoying. :-P Hey, anyone know what closed-circuit means? O.o))

Immediately the tired and severely close to mental instability crew agreed and sent Bob, Jeremy, and Gwenyvere to go get them. Well, actually, Gwenyvere was really named John, but he thought he was a Knight of the Round Table so we'll leave the subject alone for now and make this horribly long story short:

After getting lost fifty bagillion times, nearly getting smushed by Rahkshi, and unknowingly baffling the Authoress as to how three adults could ever be so stupid at least three times, Bob, Jeremy, and Gwenyvere finally came back with the closed-circuit super-secret tiny-as-ants hidden cameras, then places them in random rooms somehow without seeing any of the occupants. Also no-one saw them, strangely enough. Comes of being so stupid one unknowingly evades everyone by a hair all the while singing the ultimate evil known as 'The barney song'.

Anyways, everyone went back to the van and relaxed while switching the screens around so it looked like they were actually filming, and as a reward Bob, Jeremy, and Gwenyvere got to sing the barney song as long as they liked while everyone thanked whatever/whoever they worshiped for portable CD players, earphones, earplugs, and Ect.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside.. 

"AHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEE!" a kid with sandy brown hair and blue eyes screamed, running from Takeau, who was chasing him with.. A blueberry muffin and a calligraphy pen!

"GET-IT-AWAY-GET-IT-AWAYGETITAWAYYY!" the kid shrieked, suddenly going much faster than before.

"NO FAIR, JOSH!" Takeau yelped as 'Josh' started to become a blur racing around the room in circles. Josh didn't slow down one bit, rather unfortunate for Takeau, because Josh was starting to create a mini-cyclone in the room.

"Nooooo! Geet.. ittt.. awwaayy!" Josh yelled, his voice all drawn out from his insane dashing about. Suddenly a dark-and-light-sandy-brown biomech walked into the room, and without missing a beat he caught Josh. Rather good reflexes, I say. Anyways, Josh idiotically tried to keep running, resulting in a rather funny scene for the folks back in the Tech Van—The biomech holding this kid who seems to have a blur for legs and is still screaming his head off. I simply must recover those tapes sometime.

Anyways yet again.. "Takeau, what the heck did you do to Josh?" the taller biomech asked, frowning at Josh who had stopped screaming and trying to run but was now hyper-ventilating.

Takeau tried his best to look innocent whilst throwing the muffin and calligraphy pen out the window. "Err, nothing, Toa Pohatu! He, erm, just started going wacko!" The troublemaking boy said nervously, edging towards the door.

Wait, remember how I said he threw the muffin and pen out the window? Not so. The window was shut! Pohatu caught the muffin and looked it over confusedly. Unfortunately having the muffin so close made Josh go nutso and try to run away again, screaming something about 'KILLER MUFFINS WITH GIANT KNIVESSS!', which then lead to Josh kicking Takeau in the head, which resulted in the poor kid getting knocked out and tumbling down the staircase that was behind the door he was trying to escape out of.

Why did he open the door with the staircase behind it? I honestly have no clue, (it may have something with that door being closest to Takeau, of course that's just a theory,) and to prevent any over-active imaginations imagining gruesomely awful deaths, the staircase was made out of pillows. Why? Because it's a crazy house and I made it, which makes it all the more insane. Now let's move on.

Pohatu, after getting rid of the muffin and sharp, pointy calligraphy pen (that somehow appeared in the house though none of them knew how to write all fancy like that,) attempted to calm Josh down. It didn't work very well.

"THEY'RE GONNA GET ME!" Josh shrieked in a paranoid-ish way in the middle of Pohatu's attempts and ran out of the room, Pohatu following with a sigh. Josh sure was weird sometimes.

* * *

-Another room- 

"Okay, so, if we connect this to this, it should-" A kid with light blonde (almost white) hair and ice-blue eyes began, bending over a rather complicated circuit-board and connecting a wire to a different section, causing the machine (which looked rather like an R2 Unit, from Star Wars you know) to spark ominously, which cut off his sentence.

A white and light gray biomech figure, who was sitting on the couch in the room and reading what was obviously the instruction manual, looked up with a small smirk. "I don't think that was right, Kapaku." He commented calmly as the boy, 'Kapaku', quickly unplugged it. "No." Kapaku replied, frowning and looking over the complicated bit of technology.

"Oh, of course it didn't work. That was panel XJ78-9, wire five-eight-oh-nine belongs in panel XJ78_-10_." He said suddenly, excitedly plugging the wire into a different panel, causing the machine to beep.

The biomech looked up from the manual again and looked over at the machine again, asking with only the slightest hint of interest, "What's the point?"

Kapaku looked over at the much taller figure confusedly. "What do you mean, Kopaka?"

'Kopaka' sounded rather bored with the subject already. "Why are we messing around with the junked robot's motherboard anyway?" he asked calmly before returning to the manual non-chalantly.

Kapaku shrugged. "It's here, and we can rebuild it. So, here we are." He said with a smirk, picking up some tweezers and using them to carefully transfer a chip from one area to another.

Unfortunately the machine did _not_ seem to like this, as it suddenly beeped angrily and began to roll away on its four wheels. "Oi, get back here!" Kapaku said, frowning and chasing after the unruly robot. "Kopaka, help!" he said suddenly as he was dragged off by the much stronger robot, causing Kopaka to simply freeze the thing, seemingly without so much as looking up.

Kapaku groaned as his hand got caught in the ice and, after using his other hand to pull out a long white sword, began hacking away at the part that held his hand. "For once that hot-head Tahe might've been useful." Kapaku commented dryly as he wrenched his hand free and looked over the robot.

Or, more accurately, the block of ice that _held_ the robot, as the robot itself was stuck in a chunk of ice about three inches thick. Kopaka looked up from the manual again, suddenly tossing the book. "I think that this thing belongs in the junk heap permanently." He said matter-of-factly, walking over and picking up the block of ice with ease before tossing it into a large pile of mostly half-frozen parts. Kapaku sighed and nodded. "Still, we got really far with that one." He replied, smiling slightly. "We'll make a _perfect_ one **next **time."

* * *

-Yet another room-

* * *

"So, big bro, what we up to today?" Asked a girl with long black hair and gleaming green eyes excitedly, looking up at yet _another_ biomech figure, this one had a black and dark gray color scheme though. 'Big bro' grinned. "We're going to try and make a tunnel that'll go anywhere in the house we'd like to go, Onai." He said cheerfully. Never mind now that there's normally concrete foundations under houses, uh.. This house just somehow stays up without them! Yeah! Anyways.. 

"LOVELY!" squealed Onai, putting on one of those helmets with the flashlight-like-thing attached to the front and picking up a pair of gauntlets that ended in huge claws. How I know she did this is beyond me, as the room had practically no lights at all, but oh well. "May _I_ dig part of the tunnel this time, Onua?" Onai begged, doing the cute little 'puppy-dog eyes' act. How Onua saw this is beyond me yet again, but he gave in anyway. Probably had something to do with the fact that both were so used to the dark they practically had natural night-vision, but that's just a theory.

And so they began tunneling downward for a bit. Of course, they only tunneled downward for about five seconds, due to the combination of Onua's quake-breakers and the fact that the pair's bedroom was in the basement, but that's not the point either.

"My turn my turn!" Onai crowed joyfully, slipping on the gauntlets and using them to dig at a slight upwards and leftwards angle, while Onua followed, laughing. "Li'l sis, where are we going?" he asked calmly, grinning and making the tunnel bigger height-wise so he could fit.

"Takanuva's room! Bet him and Takua are fighting again!" Onai said cheerfully before continuing her tunneling.

Onua could also think of about three other people who could also be in the room, of course, but he left the subject alone for now. Besides, listening to Takanuva and Takua bicker was rather funny, especially when the topic got around to the subject of size differences, at which point the argument normally broke down to simple 'AM NOT' and 'ARE TOO's until someone either interrupted them or else their voice boxes imploded.

Finally they arrived (Onai still hadn't mastered speed-tunneling) and, after Onua widened the tunnel slightly, both poked their heads out of the tunnel.

Well, technically Onua came out first, but oh well. (Why am I so technical today?) Turned out they had arrived just outside the house, in front of a window. In fact, if you'll think about it, this was the best thing to do under the circumstances, because there were floorboards in the room, quite obviously, and it's not like someone's NOT going to notice when someone tunnels through the wood floor.

Anyways. Like I said, Onua poked his head out first to check that they were in the right place. And, also like I said, they were in front of a window, the window to Takanuva's room actually.

Sadly, turned out Onua was right to think of about three other people who could be in that room, because one of them was in there. Lisa Macintosh, to be precise. And if you can't figure out what the heck Taka and Lisa were doing, I'll smack you and ask you to read her mini-description until you get an idea of why Onua was gaping at the window blankly.

"Hey, let me see!" Onai said suddenly, shoving her way up to see what was taking so long. Thankfully Onua managed to drag her back down, but not before she caught a glimpse.

"Eww, Lisa's in there, let's go somewhere else!" Onai said, frowning as she was dragged along behind Onua, who was hurriedly digging a tunnel to go somewhere else.

"Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good idea, sis." Onua replied, seriously hoping nobody would go into that room for a while.

* * *

-Outside-

* * *

Sooo, what was the news crew doing,you may ask? Well, other than eating doughnuts and drinking coffee (both a little stale because it had been a while since that morning when they drove in) they were still basically doing what they had been doing before, watching the screens amusedly and making sure it would look like they were actually doing their job. 

And, of course, Bob was still singing the barney song. Technically his voice box should've imploded by now, but we'll skip over that fact by saying he was so stupid even if his head was cut off he'd go on singing, undisturbed.

However, there was a reason I came back out here instead of going on to another room, other than the fact that I'm out of ideas—No! Wait! I'm not! NOT OUT OF IDEAS I SAYYY!—was the fact that someone's car (A Dodge Ram truck, to be precise) was pulling into the driveway.

"Err, Tony, do you think we should move?" Joe suggested, though it was futile because Tony was listening to the radio and couldn't hear him anyway, and seeing as Joe couldn't hear much either, when he saw Tony mouthing the words to the song he was listening to, he of course thought that Tony had heard him and went back to watching Joshua run through the halls screaming, giving the girl with the dark blonde hair and black square-ish glasses who was hopping out of the truck only a passing glance.

* * *

((**_A/N_: **I'm switching to first-person here folks, 'cause guess who's in that car even though I'm too young to drive? That's right, none other than moi:-) Just warning yah.)) 

My Point Of View (POV)

* * *

I carefully pulled into the driveway of the house, grinning to myself as I heard Takua attempting to get out. "Takua, there is a reason they put child locks on the back seat doors." I said cheerfully to the small blue, yellow, and red Matoran known as the Chronicler, wincing as I heard a small curse in reply. 

"Chih, where'd you learn that word?" I said, glaring over my shoulder at Takua as I made sure the truck was in park and turning off the engine, which cut off the radio. No reply from the sullen matoran.

"Well really, you _could_ be more polite, I didn't keep you in the attic _that_ long." I pointed out as I hopped out of the truck easily before going to help Takua out of the backseat. Unfortunately he had other ideas, hopping out of the truck himself as I opened the door. Thankfully I had parked next to the grass, otherwise he would've had quite the painful landing indeed.

Even so, it is kind of painful to jump out of a seat that's like three feet off of the ground when you're about that height yourself. As Takua realized. "Owww.. _Frell_!" he muttered, tumbling slightly. I winced again. "Oh stop saying that already or I'll have Resurrected Dark Angel at my neck, it's bad enough Tahu says it." I warned angrily, picking up Takua and dragging him along to the door, seeing as he looked perfectly ready to just sit there for all eternity. (And he'd probably do that too, he's that stubborn and seeing as Bionicles don't really seem to die.. Oo;; Nooooo preset lifespan.. None at all.. I sound like one of those credit card commercials, 'No preset spending limits! (so you can get even DEEPER in debt, yay!)' -.-;;)

After jamming on the doorbell fifty bazillion times (and calling Takua 'midget' every other ring to counter his steady stream of insults), looking curiously over at the news van (why the heck was that there?), and kicking the door, someone finally opened it. Pohatu!

"Hi, Pohatu." I said cheerfully, leaning to one side to see Joshua run screaming past. Well, everything looked pretty normal.. Well, okay, not normal but the house wasn't burnt down, anyway. Pohatu grinned and let me in. "Hi, Nika!" he said, then told me that everyone was probably either in their rooms or in the basement, and that he'd love to stay and chat but he really needed to go and catch Josh. Apparently Takeau had freaked him out with a muffin and a calligraphy pen. I laughed and watched as he dashed off before noticing Takua was gone again. I sighed and shrugged, really couldn't blame him after the totally insane things my brothers did. They're nearly as mischievous as Takua himself. Maybe this time I could take Kopaka along and have him freeze those two.

So anyways, I walked along (narrowly avoiding Josh and Pohatu several times, I swear they nearly broke the sound barrier several times), heading for the kitchens first. It had been an impossibly long car trip for a ride that took only an hour, what with the sulky Takua trying every way possible to annoy me to death.

"Hi." Said a young girl with long black hair and dark brown (almost black) eyes who was, well, _floating_ in the middle of the room. She also had dog ears and a wolf tail. Sadly, this didn't even mildly shock me. "Hi, Nienna." I replied cheerfully. "How do you like it here?" I added as I started searching for bread and other such commodities for sandwich-making.

Nienna shrugged, softly getting down from her un-seen perch and staring moodily out the window. "Too crazy, what with Takeau and Josh.. And Lily, Tahe, and Tahu setting things on fire every other day.. And, well, basically _everyone_." She commented, before adding, "Kopaka isn't half bad, nor Kapaku, but they're too absorbed in their projects. And the other 'new girl'! Don't get me started on her!"

I laughed. "Sounds like you don't like her very much." I said cheerfully as I finally found the tuna, celery, mayonnaise, and other such things to use for making a tuna salad sandwich. Nienna groaned. "Like her! _Like her_! You expect me to _like_ that talkative scatterbrain?" she scoffed, before closing her eyes, floating again, and ultimately calming herself down.

I laughed. "You're too quiet to nearly everyone else and she speaks everything and anything that pops into her head, I thought it might turn out interesting." I said calmly, finally eating my sandwich.

Nienna frowned. "I am _not_ too quiet, have you even _talked_ to Kopaka lately? Quiet as the grave, I swear he could just die and no-one would realize it for a week." She said, smirking. I rolled my eyes. "Well, _I'd_ notice. I'm going to have him over at my house this week, should be interesting. Hope he freezes my brothers." I replied with a mischievous grin.

The floating half-dog-demon opened one eye curiously. "Oh?" I nodded, causing her to sigh sadly. "Darn, he's practically the only sane one here." She replied, before floating over and peering into the bowl of tuna salad. "Fish. You eat that stuff so much sometimes I swear you're going to become a cat-demon." She commented, raising an eyebrow. "Now, beef, that's _much_ better."

I laughed and shrugged, finishing off the sandwich and putting away the remains of the salad. "To each his (or her!) own, Nienna. Now, I'm going to go see what's up in the rest of the house." I said cheerfully before walking out and making my way downstairs towards the electronics room, eager to see the rest of my crazy creations again.

* * *

In retrospect, of course, sticking all of my creations all together in one house wasn't the _best_ idea, and making them real an even worse one. But still, it _was_ much easier to get ideas now that they normally had minds of their own. Though, of course, there were also certain other advantages, seeing as I still maintained partial control.. I grinned as I made Josh (who was just starting to zoom by yet again) freeze in place, which then resulted in Pohatu crashing into the suddenly un-speeding Josh. I laughed and helped the confused Toa Nuva of Stone up, Pohatu asking wearily, "Why didn't you do that in the _first_ place?" I smirked. 

"Because it only just started to annoy me right now." I replied matter-of-factly, before extending a bit more of my natural control over my characters in order to calm Josh down before releasing the freeze of time for him.

"Err, right, what's going on? Oh, hi Nika!" Josh asked confusedly before spotting me. I grinned and said a quick hello as well before finally managing to slip into the electronics room. Pohatu was right, 'most everyone was in here. Cee-Ell was chasing after both Kopaka and Takua, Kopaka looked like he might just freeze Takua in a block of ice so thick he wouldn't get out 'till 20_15_, then there was Taka and Lisa, and Onai and Onua had just tunneled in through the floor, Kapaku was messing around on the computer, and basically everyone else was watching Mask Of Light. For the five-hundred-and-thirtieth time. _Surprising they all don't go mental_, I thought with a roll of the eyes before spotting something on the ceiling. Well it was actually three something's—Laku and Lewa were levitating upside-down on the ceiling, evidently trying to see who could either avoid a head rush or stay up there like that the longest. Maybe even both. But what I was looking at was a small black object stuck to the ceiling and swiveling about. "Now, what's this?" I murmured, standing up on a chair to grab the small object, careful to point the end that had a lens on it away from me, noting that there was a 'base' to the object that continued to whirl about, much faster now without the weight of the strange object. What _was_ this thing? _Looks like a camera_, I mused, before setting it cautiously on the ground and smashing it with my foot.

It was right about then that everyone noticed me, or at least people who weren't already engrossed in saving their skins, competing, or movies. In other words, pretty much just Kapaku, Onai, and Onua.

"Hi Nika!" Onai said cheerfully, grinning. I grinned back. "What did you two do to the floor?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the gaping hole. "Oh, we'll fix it.. Don't worry!" Onua assured me, though I caught the nervous glance Onai and him shared. Obviously they had not thought about what to do with the holes at all. I grinned and walked over to sit next to the hole, seeing as Kapaku didn't seem to want to chat anyway.

"Sooo, anything much going on?" I began cheerfully, before glancing around to see that my more talkative creation had just gotten a piece of duct tape over her mouth. Onua and Onai both grinned. "Nothing much," Onai began, and Onua cut in, "Unless you think Lewa and Laku dangling above your head, Kapaku looking on the computer to see if anyone's beat him to building a droid, tunnels, Tahe and Tahu creating bonfires this morning, or Takeau unconcious at the bottom of the pillow stairs anything '_much_'."

I laughed. "Ah, nothing much, I see," I said, grinning. "Now, please explain to me, why does my little friend Aika has a piece of tape over her mouth?" Onai leaned to one side to see Aika, and giggled. "She wouldn't stop talking during the movie, constant chatter. 'OOH he shouldn't be doing that lava is really hot and can burn you, can't it, and what if he falls off and — Ooh isn't that such a pretty mask it's so gold and shiny — and LOOKIE IT'S TAHU, or maybe I could call him 'super Tahu' because he's always there to save the day and blah blah _blah_'." Onai said, making her voice extremely high-pitched.

I looked over my shoulder at the poor over-talkative blue-eyed half-wolf-demon brunette, who was looking like she might explode from the lack of talk, and grinned. "Chih, that's no good. Looks like the poor girl's about to explode." I pointed out, raising an eyebrow at this and jumping to the side to avoid Takua, then jumping again to avoid Kopaka and Cee-Ell. Onai and Onua laughed as they passed, obviously enjoying the chase.

"What'll happen if any of them catch each other, big bro?" Onai asked, grinning michevously. Onua shrugged. "Depends on who catches who. If Kopaka catches Takua I think we'll need to have Tahe or Tahu build the biggest bonfire ever to melt him, and if Cee-Ell catches either of them, us two, little sis, are going to need crowbars to pry her off of whoever." He said cheerfully, watching as the trio passed by yet again.

I laughed. "Too bad they're technically out of my control, I could have fun with this." I said sadly. Onai looked curiously over at me, obviously confused. "But, Cee-Ell is your creation, isn't she?" I smirked. "_Tech_nically. However, I gave her to my friend to use in his comedy, so technically that trio are under _his _control, and they just technically live here. Technically." I explained with a nod. "I really should bring him over here sometime, he'd get about ten chapters worth right here."

However, before I could elaborate any more, quite a few things happened. First of all, Cee-Ell had caught Kopaka, scaring him into creating a blizzard around the intire house. This led the pyromaniacs of the house to go crazy from the lack of heat and/or fire, which led to them all trying to set anything in sight on fire, and in the case of Tahu (who was already insane from the computer prank, if you'll remember) he ran around the house insanely setting everything on fire, or attempting to anyway.

Second of all, both Lewa and Laku finally fell off of the ceiling, and of course, I was under them both. Owch. Then there was the sound of just about every electronic object in the house sparking out, which led to a bunch of very angry movie-watchers. Or a mob. Your choice.

In other words.. Complete mayhem.

* * *

end 1st person POV 

-Outside-

Meanwhile, outside in the van, they had finally noticed that something weird was going on. Well, actually,Bobhad stopped singing just barely long enough to point out that one screen wasn't showing anything, but of course no-one heard him at all. Then, of course, all of the screens went blank. It was about then that everyone noticed the blizzard too, and also noticed that they were snowed in.

Joe took out his earplugs and smacked the screen, wincing as he suddenly heard the idiots singing. Nothing happened to the screen, but something did happen to the idiots known as Bob, Gwenyvere, and Jeremy,and since atthis point they could still open the doors, Joe threw them all outside, noticing that they were in a full-fledged blizzard as he did so.

He gaped at the sight. If you must know, it was mid-August. "What the!" he said, slamming the door shut as a wave of snow headed for the van. Everyone else's reaction was pretty much the same.

"I CLAIM ALL THE DOUGHNUTS!" Tony yelled suddenly, grabbing the doughnut boxes in a paranoid way and going into a fit of temporary insanity. This led to a huge fight over the said doughnuts, which led to practically half the crew unconscious and Tony still clutching 'the precious'.

"Well, while that was entertaining, what now?" Joe asked, looking at the blank screens. Well, all but one was blank, and that one was showing snow. "Okay, who put the camera facing outside!" However, just then a huge flame erupted onto the screen, then it too went blank.

Everyone looked at each other confusedly for a moment, before shrugging and trying to wrestle the doughnuts away from Tony yet again. Not like there was much else to do.

* * *

-Inside- 

Eh, third person view, why not.

Nika yelped angrily as Lewa and Laku crashed on top of her. Felt rather like all her ribs had broke. Unfortunately, the shock caused her to freeze time momentarily, as well as making everyone teleport into the news van outside. Finding the pressure of two Air-controllers removed, and finding that her ribs _weren't_ broken after all, Nika got up and brushed the snow off calmly. "Well, this is going to be another _fun_ trip.." she muttered as she looked about, noting that everyone had suddenly vanished. "Greeaaattt, I teleported them all.. _Again_. Hope they didn't end up thirty-thousand leagues under the sea or inside my computer.. _Again_." She groaned, shivering slightly and making the snow vanish. "Well, at least any more hidden cameras are probably dead." She mused, before walking up the stairs to find the fuse box to attempt to get the computer back online so she could figure out where she had teleported them _this_ time.

Unfortunately, the time-freeze and teleportation didn't work on everyone. Namely Tahu, Nienna, and Aika.

If you want an explanation for that, here it is:

Nienna was meditating in her room, which was paranoidly element-proof and unable to be teleported into or out of. So, seeing as she hadn't a clue what was going on in the real world, she was pretty much still there.

Tahu was temporarily insane, which means he didn't understand that he was supposed to be frozen or teleported, and Nika can't control insane people, not at long-range anyway.

Aika was also just starting to go temporarily insane as well(because she hadn't talked for so long) when Nika froze time and teleported everyone, and see the above reason that Tahu had. Long-range means 'more than three feet away,', you see.

So that leaves us with what, again? Oh yes. Two insane people, one a pyromaniac and the other a chatterbox, and two at least semi-sane people, one who was currently ignoring the rest of the world and the other an Authoress who created this whole mess.

This is going to get interesting.

* * *

So, just to move this story along more quickly, we'll focus on Tahu, who was burning everything in sight until he realized that the cold white stuff was gone. Then he went back to burning stuff, but this time all the while moving downstairs for some reason that we must assume is just as insane, and seeing as _we'd_ rather not go insane we'll not even try to find out the reason. 

So anyways, he ended up in the basement after a while, at which point half of the furniture upstairs was either in pieces or burnt to a crisp. Also at this point, he was starting to regain _some_ sanity, at any rate he started thinking sane thoughts every once in a while, such as, '_Hey, maybe that couch **wasn't** a Muaka in disguise after all!_'... Well, maybe not _entirely_ sane thoughts, but you get my point.

Well, quite obviously, he ran into Aika, who was currently bouncing off the walls (quite literally, I'm afraid) in a futilely insane attempt to get the duct tape off her mouth. It didn't appear to have occurred to her that her hands were free to just pull it off, you see.

Tahu watched her for a moment before finally catching her as she bounced past for the fiftieth time, getting a kick for his efforts. "HEY!" he yelped, glaring at the wriggling girl who didn't appear to be able to talk. "MPPHELLMUREFF!" the strange creature said, attempting to bite him but failing because of the duct-tape. However, it _did_ make Tahu realize that the silver square was _not_ her mouth and the silver stuff must, therefore, be a monster, so he yanked it off valiantly.

However, have you _ever_ had tape on your mouth? No? Well, seeing as I did just to see if one _could_ bite while wearing duct tape, I can tell you it hurts a heckuva lot when it's pulled off. So, naturally, the first thing Aika did was scream. Unfortunately this shocked Tahu so much he lapsed back into temporary insanity and dropped Aika.

Thankfully he retained enough of his re-found sanity to know that hurting humanoid things smaller than you (especially girls, he seemed to remember one whacking him with something _very_ big and heavy once, and that wasn't very fun, he remembered) wasn't good, or else I'd have to up the rating to M and try not to faint from my own mental images.

"Hey, what did you drop me for, mister?" Aika asked, frowning and getting up. Tahu blinked. Why _had _he? Oh, yeah, it was because she had screamed at him and nearly broken his ears. ((**_A/N: _**Do they even _have_ ears? O.o;;)) "You nearly broke my ears! Who're you?" he said angrily, glaring right back at the impudent little creature.

The girl frowned, obviously thinking hard about this. "Oh! Right, I remember now, I'm **A**rtificial** I**ntelligent** K**nightess** A**ssembled for** R**epair and** O**nline** Y**elling!" she said excitedly, with a small nod.

Tahu blinked. What a long name. "Could I just call you Aikaroy then?" he asked. Aika tilted her head to one side for a moment, as if listening to something, then grinned and nodded. "The muffins say yes." She said calmly, unaware that she had said anything odd.

Tahu blinked again. "The muffins?" he asked. "Oh yes," Aika said with a small nod, "Of course. They also say there's someone upstairs who isn't moving at all." Tahu frowned. What did it mean when someone wasn't moving again? .. Well, it meant something bad, anyway. "Let's go check it out." He said, and so, after annihilating the couch and quite a few chairs, they made their way upstairs, chatting about Muffins and Muakas. I never did figure out why, but since both were insane I think we'll just leave the subject alone now and see what Nika's doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs near the fuse box, Nika was attempting to figure out which ones turned on or reset what. "Oh come on!" she muttered angrily, flicking another switch. Well, the lights above her turned on, so now at least she could see what she was doing. However, before much else could happen, Nika suddenly heard a loud crash and jumped nearly three feet straight up into the air. (I do believe she deserves a place in the Guinness Book of World Records for that, don't you agree?) "What the!" she muttered, looking around. There shouldn't have been _anyone_ in the house. Conjuring up a sword and shield she quickly inspected the house cautiously, wondering who the heck she had missed with the teleport and freeze-time powers. 

Eventually she made her way to Nienna's room and opened the door slowly. Nienna looked up from her book as Nika entered, raising an eyebrow at the sword and shield. "Something wrong, Nika?" she asked calmly, floating as usual in the middle of the room.

Nika blinked. "Yes, but other than the fact that there was just a blizzard in the house, I nearly broke all my ribs from Laku and Lewa landing on top of me, and the fact that I just froze time in the house and teleported almost everyone out of shock, I guess you could say nothing was wrong." Nika said sarcastically.

Nienna blinked. "Well, _my_ room is teleport and element-proof," She said calmly, going back to her book. "So, I guess it was you making that huge crash right now then, seeing as you and I appear to be the only ones in the house?"

Nika looked confused, as well she might, because as you remember she didn't make anything fall over with a crash that could break one's eardrums. "Uh, no, I was kinda hoping you had." Nienna looked up worriedly, setting down her book and taking out a long, thin, purple Katana from under the bed. "Seems we've either got an intruder or someone else was paranoid enough to block their room like I did." She said, dropping lightly down onto the ground and following Nika out of the room. Nika frowned. "Or we've got a couple of insane people wandering about, I can only teleport and freeze insane characters if I'm within three feet of them." She said, shaking her head. "So that's why you haven't created any truly insane characters yet." " 'xactly.."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tahu and Aika were still searching for the person who wasn't moving at all, and quite obviously it was them who had made the huge crash. In fact, they had actually made several, but the TV had been the only one big enough to be heard all over the house, you see. 

"Why do you have to destroy all those couches and glass stuff?" Aika asked curiously, watching calmly as another couch was incinerated.

"They might be hiding Muaka's, and Muaka's like hopping out and surprising people, then they-" Tahu began, but was interrupted by the sound of someone moving around outside of the room, and a couple of doors being opened and shut repeatedly.

Both of the insane characters froze, glancing at each other fearfully.

"Killer Brakkas!" "Muakas!" both said almost atthe same time,hiding behind the charred, still-burning couch.

* * *

"Where the heck are they?" Nika growled, slamming yet another unsuccessful door much harder than she actually needed to. Nienna just shrugged and sighed. "Anywhere, _you're_ the one who made this house so big, remember?" "Yeah, well, with all of you guys bickering constantly I thought you'd need the room. Oh, don't open that door." Nika snapped back just as Nienna was about to open a black door. 

"Why?" Nienna asked curiously, jerking her hand back away from the handle quickly. Nika grinned. "I keep Makuta and Mata-Nui in there." She said non-chalantly, peeking into a different room. Nienna gaped at Nika for a moment, then looked back at the door. "What!" "You heard me. They kept annoying me to death, Makuta would mess up my stories on the computer, he'd make them really gruesome and then Mata-Nui would erase anything in other stories that had anything to do with violence. So they're locked in that room with their _mother_."

Nienna continued to stare disbelievingly at Nika. "Are you kidding me!" "No, not really. Ooh, don't open that door either, filled to the brim with plushies." Nika replied calmly, before turning to the last door in the hallway. Nienna listened carefully, commenting that it sounded like there was a lit fireplace in that room. Nika shook her head, frowning. "No.. There isn't one in that room." She said, opening the door with her sword at the ready.

Nienna yelped as soon as she saw the burning couch and the general mess, gaping at it. "Frell!" she swore angrily while Nika put out the flames. "Chih, I think I know who our insane friends are." Nika said cheerfully, before rolling the couch away to reveal the insane Tahu and Aika.

Both yelped something about 'Brakkas' and 'Muakas' and then attempted to attack, however, before any of the small group could so much as blink Nika froze them boredly.

"Chih, those two will have to spend a while locked up while they re-find their stupid sanity." She said calmly, clapping her hands and teleporting them. Nienna frowned and turned towards the strangely calm Authoress. Then again, with the amount of control over situations that she had, why shouldn't she be calm? "You knew they were here all along, didn't you," Nienna accused, then added, "Where _did_ you send them?"

Nika smirked. "I had a suspicion they were. And, they're locked in their own rooms, of course. Timed locks, they'll be out again in, oh, a week or two." She replied calmly.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"Of course."

* * *

-An hour or two later-

* * *

"Well, that certainly was interesting." Gale commented, watching out the window as the news crew was taken off to an asylum. Nika laughed. "It certainly was. I really must come back more often. Anyways, I'd better be getting back home now. See y'all later," She said cheerfully, then added thoughtfully, "And make sure not to open the black door in the second corridor on the west side of the house." Everyone said they would (all the while grinning at each other and crossing their fingers behind their backs) and so Nika left, smirking to herself as she hopped into her truck, ignoring the kids who lived on the block who were taking advantage of the one-foot-deep snow in the middle of august while it lasted. 

"Maybe Nienna was right, nobody would notice if you died for at least a week." She commented, grinning over at her passenger. Kopaka shrugged. "As long as you don't bring Cee-Ell along they won't." he commented coldly, smirking slightly. Nika just laughed and pulled out of the driveway calmly, driving off and leaving the insane household far behind..

-END!-

* * *

Yes, that was insane. No,_ I_ am _not _insane. Close to it, but not yet. Anyways... Hope you liked it! If you must know, the _real_ reason I took Kopaka along is 'cause he's my favorite. ♥ -huggles Kopaka- That, and Cee-Ell was driving my poor little Kopaka-san insane. :-) ♥ Anyways. Sorry to all Tahu fans, but honestly I DID NOT PLAN TO MAKE TAHU INSANE! I'm serious, none of my stories EVER HAVE EVEN THE SLIGHTEST TRACE OF PLANNING TO THEM. I just write and write and sometimes things go NUTSO on me. I _did_ plan on making Aika insane though.. Eh heh heh.. 

So, anyways, PLEAAASSEEE Read and Review!

Tahu: How long _did_ you spend on this?

Me: '-';; Err.. Well, let's see. First day, three hours. Second, seven to eight, then today about five.. so.. minimum of 15, maximum of 16 hours..

Kopaka: Sadly, 'tis true.. She goes on writing sprees every once in a while like that, and it's impossible to get her to give it up already..

Me:♥ :-)Anyways, see y'all later! By the way:

Credit for the phrase 'Frell' goes to Resurrected Dark Angel. I do not have anything to do with Star Wars or Bionicle, and all made-up characters belong to ME! MEMEME! At least ask me (send an email) if you can use them.. Not like you'd want to.. Hehe.. BAII!

-Nika The Chibi Demon Authoress

* * *

P.S.: If you could tell me about any mistakes that'd be great, thanks in advance.. 


End file.
